Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses by improving efficiency of equipment. Efficiency of agricultural product application equipment has been improved by providing relatively larger self-propelled implements for product application onto agricultural fields. These large product application implements provide wide product coverage per pass, which reduces application time by allowing product to be applied to the agricultural fields in fewer passes. The large product application implements store large volumes of product to be applied to the fields. As the product is applied onto the agricultural fields, weight distribution characteristics of the product application implement(s) can change as the product is emptied from storage compartments.